magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Hogarth's Story
This story is based in Dorgeshuun City, the goblin city built long ago beneath the town of Lumbridge. All the characters are purely fictional and were thought up by yours truly. It is currently a work in progress and should be considered canon unless proven otherwise. Enjoy! .:Chapter One:. "Accursed beast," shouted the knight as he stood proudly infront of the fearsome dragon. "Thy end has come! I shall smite thee and stop thou reign of terror!" The behemoth roared and extended it's wings. With precise movement, the knight leaped foreward and tore a gash in the dragon's side; his sword cutting through it's scaly hide like butter. The beast reeled back in pain and lifted into the sky. "Why doth thou flee? Come back and fight!" The knight held his ground, tensed and prepared, ready for whatever trick the winged devil had planned. With sudden vigour, the beast circled the knight from above, letting out gouts of steam from it's rugged snout. It's tail flicked back and forth, eager to skewer the human and rid itself of another annoying distraction. Without warning, the dragon spun and dived toward the knight. A column of purple fire erupted from it's mouth which --. "Purple fire? Dragons don't breath purple fire," interrupted a dark-haired boy. "This story is stupid." Hogarth, who was busy illustrating the story by use of hand puppets, heard another other voices from the group of children speak. "Yeah! Dwagens don't bweath puwple fiah!" "It's pronounced 'dragons', moron." "Yeah! Mowon!" Kaerin, Hogarth's friend and the one telling the story, looked as though she were about to explode. She never liked to be interrupted; especially by no-good brats. "Hey, you three. Shut it or I'll show ya what it feels like to be beaten up by a girl." Hogarth noted the suprised looks on the children's faces. He found himself laughing at Kaerin's aggressiveness, recalling how he felt the first time he witnessed it. She had broken his nose after he called her a chicken for not petting one of his uncle's pet frogs. Unfortunately, the fun was about to disappear as the nursery caretaker walked in. Miss Fluer, a.k.a. the Old Lady, had a knack for arriving at the worst time possible. Her initial expression of a timid smile quickly dissolved into that of anger upon hearing Kaerin's threat. "How dare you! They're only children," the Old Lady cried out. With suprising speed and agility for an old goblin, she reached out and grabbed Kaerin's ear, throwing her out the door. Hogarth realized too late that he was still laughing. Another second passed and, with a yelp, he found himself on the ground beside Kaerin. Miss Fluer's silhouette glowered at them from the doorframe. "Don't let me ever see either of you ruffians around here again. There are far worse punishments I can dish out." Both Kaerin and Hogarth had the sickening feeling that she was telling the truth. The door slammed shut before them, filling the air with silence. "That was... fun." Even to him, Hogarth's joke sounded extremely weak. Kaerin groaned and picked herself up from the ground. "Oh, just shut up," she said, offering her hand to him. He gladly took it and, with her support, pulled himself up onto his legs. She shot a glare towards the nursery while dusting herself off. "You and I both know that was our only way to get money. Now we'll never be able to afford a trip to the surface!" Hogarth frowned; she was right, after all. Without this job, there was no chance of leaving Dorgeshuun City. He looked up at her and said encouragingly, "Maybe we can help out my uncle with his giant frogs." Kaerin let out an exasperated sigh. "You know I hate frogs, Hog." Both he and Kaerin looked down, contemplating their next move. "Forget it. Let's just get back to the clubhouse." Hogarth froze and looked up into her eyes, seeing her crooked grin. "Race ya," Kaerin shouted as she spun around, her ginger pigtails dancing through the air, and started running off. "Last one there is rotten frog spawn!" Hogarth yelled at her, smiling, before he started off after her. .:Chapter Two:. “Ha-ha! I win,” Kaerin shouted, spinning around to point one finger at Hogarth. “Looks like you’re the rotten frog spawn.” She smirked and stopped pointing, wiping the sweat from her brow. Hogarth glared at Kaerin in response and stopped beside her, breathing heavily. Their clubhouse stood before them in all its glory; both windows along the front walls were broken and filled with cobwebs, the roof had partially caved in on the southeastern side, and mold now dominated the remnants of an old, broken door that was strewn across the doorway. “Do you think Lurg’s back yet?” Hogarth asked. Lurg was the third, and last, member of their gang. He was also the oldest of them, two years older than Kaerin and Hogarth. “There’s only one way to find out.” Kaerin approached the molded door and knocked three times, waited two seconds, and whistled. Hogarth held his breath and waited. The only sounds that could be heard were the occasional ‘pop!’ from the powered lamps above them. Just as Hogarth was about to say something, however, another whistle sounded out. This time, it came from inside their clubhouse. Kaerin turned and winked at Hogarth before entering the clubhouse, with him following close behind. The inside of the clubhouse looked hardly any better than the outside. Most of the junk was piled off in one corner while three beds sat on the opposite wall. In the center was a table, where a lanky goblin sat. By his side was a large sack, nearly bursting with whatever was inside of it. The goblin, Lurg, hopped off the table and held out his arms. “Ladies and gentlemen, I give you…Our ticket out of this hell-hole!” With a flourish, Lurg bowed. Hogarth groaned and rolled his eyes while Kaerin stared at Lurg, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Lurg straightened back up and put his hands behind his back, staring at Kaerin, smiling. “I snatched this beauty from some old man down near the market. Looked like he was about to drop dead then and there, so I figured I might as well help myself – and you two, of course.” “You stole all that money,” Hogarth asked incredulously, finding it hard to believe Lurg’s story. “Just like that?” His words fell on deaf ears as Kaerin shrieked and ran forward, giving Lurg a hug. “Lurg, you’re the best! C’mon, Hog,” She said, letting go of Lurg and walking over to the pile of junk. “We’ve got to celebrate!” In a few moments of shifting through the debris, Kaerin pulled out some empty bottles and bowls. Lurg whooped. “Cave slime soup tonight, hell yeah!” Lurg shouted, thrusting his fists in the air. He followed after Kaerin, talking excitably. Hogarth stood where he was and frowned. Lurg’s story just didn’t add up. With a frustrated sigh, he resigned himself of the thoughts. “Hey, wait for me!” Hogarth yelled, hurrying after the other two. Kaerin knew her cooking and he wasn’t going to let some stupid thought ruin her soup. Anyway, Lurg was his friend. And friends never lie to you, right?